PA-02 Daikyu
eapon Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:1" | style="width:66.0pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Rate Of Fire | style="width:65.9pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Range | style="width:65.95pt;border-top:none;border-left: none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Bonus | style="width:65.95pt;border:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;background:black;mso-background-themecolor: text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| DD Ignored |- style="mso-yfti-irow:2" | style="width:66.0pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:#ACB9CA;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 1-4 | style="width:65.9pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;background: #ACB9CA;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 2200M 440sq. | style="width:65.95pt;border-top:none;border-left: none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;background: #ACB9CA;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| +2 | style="width:65.95pt;border:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;background:#ACB9CA;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| All |- style="mso-yfti-irow:3" | style="width:66.0pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Capacity | style="width:65.9pt;border-top:none;border-left:none; border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;background: black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Damage | style="width:65.95pt;border-top:none;border-left: none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;background: black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Weight | style="width:65.95pt;border:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;background:black;mso-background-themecolor: text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Cost |- style="mso-yfti-irow:4;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:66.0pt;border:none;border-right:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;background:#ACB9CA;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 4 Per | style="width:65.9pt;border:none;border-right:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;background:#ACB9CA;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 141d4 | style="width:65.95pt;border:none;border-right:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;background:#ACB9CA;mso-background-themecolor: text2;mso-background-themetint:102;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 0.14MT Per | style="width:65.95pt;border:none;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;background:#ACB9CA; mso-background-themecolor:text2;mso-background-themetint:102;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 35 GSC Per |} Anaheim Arms Inc. PA-02 Daikyu The Daikyu was Anaheim Arms second power armor design and was decently protected and able to use hand-held weaponry along with the built-in rocket launchers in each forearm. History The Eidolon served with organized military forces [i.e. para-military from 4350 C.E. while down checked or decommissioned units have found their way into service with various other organizations as second hand units. Development Active research and development began in 4341 with the initial design taking place in early 4342 and was completed in mid-4343 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in late 4345 and the first operable units in early 4346 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-4347 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 4348 to early 4349 with production beginning shortly thereafter in mid-4350. Variants & Upgrades The Daikyu only ever had one model and that was the Mk.I. Design The Daikyu looks like nothing more than a large bulky set of armor with a distinctive head, neck, and shoulder sections. The arms and legs and arms are actually more proportionate than those of the Eidolon giving it a more human like shape. The craft is powered by 4 HBT cells and operates off of an HAS-023-Mk.1 hydraulic actuator system layers with HDM-023-Mk.1 High Density Myomar Musculature. The armor has a standard operating range of 100 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 25 hours during intense combat situations. The Daikyu has a top running speed of 45 KPH and is capable of 40 meter vertical jumps and 15 meter horizontal jumps with an underwater speed of 15 KPH. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-1/6-10 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, a warning system, telescopic array and a multi-band digital. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness Ceramo-Steel with an overall plating thickness of 5mm of Ceramo-Steel which combined can shrug off up to 72 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The PA-02 Daikyu also has a force screen system powered by 1 AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle an overall defensive rating of 197 kJ of resistance before critical failure to any one point. Armament The Daikyu while capable of carrying hand-held weaponry does have mounted in each arm a HVR-4 4-tube short range rocket launcher utilizing the Mk.117 Raven rocket. Operators The PA-02 was used by numerous para-military units and the following list is just a small amount of the groups that use the Daikyu – The Sanguine Sundry The Prime Preservers The Black Sheep The Fire Battalion The Sanguine Squad The Guard The Ocimbar The Uoblenmir The Griwarn The Eivefral Other Light Power Armors Category:Power Armor Category:Light Combat Power Armor